<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>只是在站點裡尋常的一天 by LillianSoda1152</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380004">只是在站點裡尋常的一天</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianSoda1152/pseuds/LillianSoda1152'>LillianSoda1152</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SCP Foundation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianSoda1152/pseuds/LillianSoda1152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>由於最近沒什麼糧，所以決定自己產，但其實也是我第一次開正常男人的車XD<br/>寫來試試水溫、希望有人喜歡。<br/>總而言之是難得譜號受──<br/>各種OOC我不管，大概是瓶中船時間線(不沒有不是</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Alto Clef/Dr. Benjamin Kondraki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>只是在站點裡尋常的一天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一如往常的站點生活還是重複的在上演，有變化的地方總是吵架的內容。Clef這麼想。</p><p>不過最近的生活難得有了點樂趣。</p><p>先是Bright這位老是做死的傢伙居然在兩個月內沒有被Clef用霰彈槍送走一具身體，Bright沒有改變任何作息卻在這兩個月內維持了能夠在他面前不卑不亢的說話卻沒有吃上一槍的狀態，這也讓Clef想起他的確是有點久沒有碰他的愛槍了。再來是Glass，這傢伙對Diogenes的追求似乎沒那麼強烈了，Clef原本還擔心他再受挫個幾次要接受心理評估的可能是可憐的Glass了。</p><p>不過最有趣的還是Kondraki。</p><p>先是這大漢和蝴蝶相處的時間逐漸減少，最近能看到SCP-408在他身邊飛上飛下的時間不多了；再者這傢伙最近的脾氣似乎好了一點，不知道是Glass的心理療程起了作用還是甚麼的，總之他長久皺著的眉頭似乎稍微舒展開了那麼一點，講話也不再那麼怒氣沖沖，似乎還帶了點Clef感受得出來的禮貌和冷靜。</p><p>這讓Clef感到訝異。不是聽到Kondraki只因為咖啡機濾紙就殺人的那種不帶感的訝異，是彷彿見到新事物的那般，淡淡的訝異。</p><p>從以前開始Kondraki就是個令上層頭痛的存在，不過對Clef來說並不頭痛，倒是挺有趣的，從他騎上682那天開始就是了。英勇、莽撞，看起來可能有自殺傾向的這位男人散發著些許令Clef難以抗拒的特質，使他想把Kondraki當成他其中一個實驗對象。秉持著優秀特工Ukulele不放棄的精神，Clef就這麼和他有血有淚的共事了多年的光陰，當然其中也包括了男人需要解決的生理需求，但是這其中到底有沒有發展出甚麼像戀人一樣的感情?Clef並不曉得──</p><p>直到他們開始了交往這種微妙的關係。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「Konny、」他搖近了他那張寬大的辦公椅，吱呀的一聲刺耳讓他能夠拉近和這位大漢的距離，「還記得295那些東西?」</p><p>那堆蟲子。Kondraki想，「蟲子和一堆螢光劑，」不過他總歸是放下了手上厚厚一疊的資料，「幹嘛?該不會想接手那些東西吧?」他轉過頭用疑惑的表情望著柴郡貓似乎饒富趣味的那張咧嘴笑容</p><p>「不，這是問好玩的，」Clef輕輕地晃了晃手，「蝴蝶可能還比那些東西要好。」看著Clef逐漸拉近自己椅子距離的行徑讓Kondraki皺了一下眉頭，「...真沒想到你有天也會覺得蝴蝶好，」光是想起不知道幾次Clef帶著笑容對著一群學習力不強的綠色蝴蝶罵髒話的場景幾乎讓Kondraki快要笑了出來，「是誰之前跟蝴蝶吵架的?」</p><p>跟蝴蝶吵架?Clef想到就感到怒火上騰。不過，現在抓住他注意的是Kondraki帶著冷靜和魅力的聲線。「...那也是正事，」他又將他的辦公椅往Kondraki旁邊拉近了一點，「又不是我自願和他們溝通的，那很困難。」</p><p>當然不是自願的，誰叫他們老是要和Kondraki糾纏不清。Clef就著他們倆微妙的關係一想，吃醋是不是很正常?</p><p>現在Clef的辦公椅已經幾乎貼著Kondraki的辦公桌，他還特意伸長了身子往Kondraki溫熱的呼吸底下湊，Clef也注意到Kondraki的眉頭又皺了一下，「......你想怎樣?」他看似有些羞赧地別過了頭，「...別靠我這麼近。」Kondraki的視線下掃，自己能保持冷靜不要在上班時間跟Clef搞些有的沒的似乎要成為考驗，他壓根是搞不懂這隻柴郡貓想玩甚麼花樣，於是他悄悄地拉遠自己的辦公椅。</p><p>「噢、不要用這麼疏遠的口氣跟我說話，」Clef又靠近了一點，他想看看這男人最近是怎麼了，口氣居然像喝了一杯447-2調酒一樣的清新─雖然還是很粗魯，總歸來說像給076-2的那杯酒一樣冷靜了─「Konny，最近記得刷牙了?」</p><p>「...講話好聽一點就以為我拿了你薄荷糖吃了，Alto Clef?我不知道你想搞甚麼飛機。」Kondraki自認改變了講話的方式，於是他試著不帶髒字的跟這傢伙溝通，「還有，我有沒有刷牙是與你無關。」看來他喜歡髒話。Kondraki想。</p><p>這當然只是額外的閒聊罷了，Clef邊想邊挪動自己的身子，當他轉好方向後便直接抬起臀部坐向Kondraki的大腿。</p><p>「操你的Alto Clef你甚麼毛病?!!----」當那身不算輕的重量壓在自己身上時Kondraki還是嚇了一跳，他不知道Clef這個神經病是怎麼想的，但是他現在感到的是不能如期交出報告的壓力。</p><p>但他又轉念一想，好像就著他們的關係這沒什麼大不了----個頭啊!!!這傢伙也是挺重的，不過讓他的思考又斷線一次的是Clef湊的更近的臉。</p><p>「Konny、」Clef湊向Kondraki的唇，過近的呼吸讓Kondraki的身體輕顫了一下，「...解釋一下你現在是甚麼意思，Alto Clef。」</p><p>Clef又扭動身軀調整了姿勢，「還能是甚麼意思?」Kondraki眉頭開始緊皺，端詳一下眼前這個男人只感受得出來他現在想解決的生理需求--他們上次做是甚麼時候啊?</p><p>「...不是說情侶之間都會撒嬌甚麼的?」但是那很不適合你。Kondraki輕輕地深吸了一口氣，現在Clef跪在了他大腿上，有些小的受力面積壓的Kondraki有些不快，雙手為了保持平衡才剛剛搭上了Kondraki的肩膀，他們雙唇的距離絕對小於10公分--真是無用的細節，他邊想邊把頭部往後挪了一點。Clef把自己的臉又湊得更近了一點，用甜膩的聲線試圖喚起這位先生可能快不中用的情慾。</p><p>「讓你一次?」他把臉頰貼了過去，輕輕的磨蹭起來。Kondraki突然發自內心的覺得這傢伙夠噁心的...但其實可以接受，反而有那麼一點點可愛。</p><p>「...隨便你要怎麼搞吧，」他半自暴自棄的說，然後看著Clef瞇著眼的笑容更加上揚。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「唔...慢點......」難耐的悶喘伴隨著實驗袍被脫下的聲音，Kondraki已經快速地解開了Clef的皮帶扣，「真諷刺，看來你比我還急呢Konny。」一陣戲謔過後他上前和Kondraki接吻，但他的手沒有停下反倒繼續扯開Kondraki的衣服，Kondraki一手算是貼心的支撐著Clef，另一手伸向抽屜拿潤滑液，單手打開那管晶瑩的液體便使它流淌在指間，扯下他的褲子後便急躁的用兩根手指進入Clef的後穴。</p><p>「...喂!Kon、給我...輕一點...唔、──」進入的過程不算太好受，Clef悶哼了幾聲使Kondraki又往更裡面探進，他把臉湊向Kondraki結實的脖頸然後輕輕地舔弄著，那樣色情的水漬聲使他們倆的身體都有點躁動了起來，不過Kondraki又加了一根手指下去擴張的行為讓他發出喘聲，而這位明明沒什麼多餘情調的男人卻若有若無的撫弄他的敏感點，一陣酥麻幾乎使他失去力氣，「...唔、Kon...」</p><p>「...不行了?」Kondraki用調戲的口吻說著，又收起呼吸仔細感受Clef那絞得他手指發緊的的腸壁的溫度，畢竟能看到他這還算狼狽的樣子算很難得，雖然不太像他的一貫作風，但他又往回惡意的壓按那微凸的小點，「唔嗯...你今天到底怎麼了...」更加強烈的一股快感又讓Clef收縮了一下，他用已經蒙上水霧的那雙異色眼睛看Kondraki，那樣嚴肅、冷漠但卻緋紅的臉頰使Clef又忍不住又湊上自己的唇，他也拔出了手指結束這稍嫌漫長的擴張過程。</p><p>「......哪有什麼怎麼了，看看你自己甚麼樣。」離開Kondraki嘴唇卻依然掛著的那條銀絲讓他感到有點浮動，而Clef摸向了他的下身解開了他的皮帶扣，稍加套弄他的勃起卻發現已經是很硬，「......你也太離譜了。」雖然他明白他們已經是夠久沒做這種蠢事所以才產生這種生理反應，Clef還是忍不住吐槽個一句，隨後挪動身子，把手臂勾回了Kondraki寬大的肩膀，然後把他的硬挺對準濕滑的穴口坐了下去。</p><p>「哈嗯...!操你的、Konny──!」後穴被撐開的痛苦伴著他幾句罵的斷斷續續的髒話，Clef的動作因為疼痛暫時凝在了一瞬，Kondraki也感受到緊繃的腸壁絞得他有些不耐，「...到底長這麼大一個屌有甚麼鳥用啊...!」他發出難受的呻吟，因為低著頭錯過了Kondraki的另一次皺眉，不過在他才稍微適應後Kondraki便扶著他的腰開始動作。</p><p>「...去你的...!...嗯、──!」敏感點很快地就受到了強烈的刺激，過多的快感傳到腦部使Clef的身體一陣顫慄，他張著嘴吐出幾聲無法壓抑的呻吟，而身下那樣飽含情慾的水漬聲讓Kondraki更是加把勁的往更深處操幹，每次都精準的頂上Clef的前列腺，「喂、自己出點力、」他挺著有點年紀的腰椎往他溫熱的裡面幹著，而現在的Clef幾乎快要被快感淹沒到無法組織出任何一句話，「...哈、!...你、倒是不用那麼、認真...!唔、...!」他感到手臂有點脫力，但還是使了點勁又湊上去給了Kondraki一個吻，或許那些呻吟會淹沒在他們的喉嚨之間吧，而Kondraki離開他的唇後在Clef脆弱的肩頸留下幾個帶侵略性的咬痕，過多的刺激幾乎要使Clef變調的叫出來。</p><p>「哈啊、...!慢...一點、!」無法連貫的話語染上了哭腔，他緊緊環著Kondraki的肩膀，一邊感受高潮的來臨，而那即將痙攣的身體被Kondraki凶狠卻情色的又多留下幾個咬痕，「唔嗯──!」高潮使Clef絞緊了後穴，雙手似乎是擔心地心引力突然消失那樣的緊扣住Kondraki的脖頸，他嗚咽著低下頭享受那會持續一陣子的猛烈快感，那充分的包覆感也使Kondraki在他體內射出濃厚的精液。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「......嘿、」<br/>
「怎樣?」<br/>
「你覺得我們到底算甚麼關係啊...?」<br/>
「......天知道，誰也沒辦法確定你那個時候到底是說真說假、」<br/>
「當然是真的啊!!!」<br/>
他怒氣沖沖地從Kondraki大腿上跳起來，臉上寫滿了明顯的不悅。Kondraki只是笑笑，隨後伸出寬大的手拍了拍他的頭。<br/>
「好啦、我知道了，不然你想想我當時明明腦袋清楚的很幹嘛答應你。」<br/>
「......幹。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而後來的事情讓Clef覺得這幾天的不一樣只是某個SCP搞出來的幻象。Bright又因為嘴巴犯賤而失去一具他還挺喜歡的身體；Glass這幾天竟然改帶自己親手做的蛋糕和Diogenes最愛的鮮花，那刺鼻的味道讓Clef在心理評估的時候忍不住為Glass捏一把冷汗；而Kondraki又恢復了以前的粗魯和無禮，繼續著以前和他幾乎天天鬥嘴打架的日子。</p><p> </p><p>「所以你那幾天到底是怎麼了?」雖然他沒有提到的是Kondraki多餘但是新穎的情調，之後可能看不到的那種。<br/>
「Glass告訴我對其他人要好一點，畢竟我是上司。」<br/>
「...然後你照做了?真不像你。」<br/>
「才沒有，我只是試著不罵髒話。」<br/>
「那也不像你。」</p><p>不過，對Clef來說，Kondraki怎樣都好，只要那個時候的答應和他的告白一樣真就好。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>